El corazón dividido en dos
by CarolTom-sama
Summary: Todos conocen a Ayano Aishi, una chica que no tenía emociones hasta que conoció a su amado Senpai, sabemos que ella haría cualquier cosa por él, literalmente. Pero esta historia no se trata de ella, o no del todo, se trata de la que está detrás de ella. Sí, esta historia se trata de Info-chan, su "aliada ". Así que pasen, sírvanse un café y disfrutren de este nuevo fanfic. YURI.
1. Chapter 1: Más que una aliada

Hola a todoos, bienvenidos a ¡TOWNGAME…!

Espera… eso no era :/

Ahora sí, hola mis querubines presentamos primer fic en esta página Xd, tengo otro en wattpad pero me prohibieron volver :,(…. Sí señores, soy CarolTom1102

Elena: Como si a alguien le importara ¬¬

¡Cállate!, al menos tengo contenido T.T

Por cierto, ella es Elena Akuma, mi OC oficial de Vocaloid/South Park :D

Como verán esto es de Yandere Simulator, así que vamos allá

 **ADVERTENCIA: NINGUNO de los personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de YandereDev. (A menos que ponga OCs, lo cual es poco probable).** **Este fic es sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener. Habrá yuri/shojo-ai y yaoi/shonen-ai, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no lo leas.**

* * *

Cap 1: Más que una aliada

 _Miércoles, 3 de Junio de 201X_

Todo se veía tranquilo en la Akademy High School, alumnos conversando de temas triviales, los clubes con sus actividades, charcos de sangre alrededor del patio… espera, ¿dije sangre?... ¡Quería decir pintura! Jeje… después de todo estaba trabajando el Club de Arte al aire libre. Pero no había algo más tranquilo que el Infoclub, lo único que se escuchan eran los cliqueos del mouse…

-¡AAAGGHH!-. Gritaba la chica que estaba sentada en una silla de escritorio frente a su computador.- ¡Lo único que hace esa niña es mandarme fotos de su estúpido Sempai! días ya desde que Info-chan y Yandere-chan se aliaron para el beneficio de cada una, ella ha puesto de su parte, pero la azabache no ha hecho más que pedirle favores. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

-¡Brrrr!-. Vibró otra vez su teléfono y al desbloquearlo, ¡PUM!, otra foto del idiota y pobre chico que no tenía ganas de ver ni en pintura. La chica se cabreó y se puso a escribir un mensaje de texto:

" _Más te vale que leas esto, porque ya mi paciencia está llegando al límite. Te ayudo lo único que haces es enviarme fotos de tu estúpido Sempai. Mejor dame lo que busco, si no te haré sufrir todo el maldito año escolar, AYANO."_

De no ser por la poca razón que le quedaba, ya habría estampado el móvil contra la pared. Luego de unos minutos el aparato vibró de nuevo y ¡PUM!, un montón de fotos de panties, prácticamente de la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela.

-Vaya, sí que es rápida-. Se decía a sí misma, lo cual ya se había convertido en costumbre. El hecho de mandar con toda su furia ese mensaje de texto le subió el ánimo, así que se sentó en la silla y volvió a la rutina.

Las clases comenzaron y todos fueron a sus respectivos salones, menos ella, pues su identidad era preciada. La chica hizo un acuerdo con el Director de que no pongan su nombre en las listas de ningún curso, él aceptó con tal de que le diera un poco de dinero y que estuviera "presente" en las clases, y con "presente" se refiere a que viera a través de las cámaras y asistiera a los exámenes. Según los temarios que le dio la Consejera Escolar, le tocaba el salón 1-1, el cual es el que menos le agradaba, pues ahí estaba esa molestosa niña Gurin que ni el nombre recordaba, no sabe cómo diablos se le ocurren tantas preguntas estúpidas, juraba que las planeaba la noche anterior para molestar a la gente después.

-¡Nana-sensei! ¡Nana-sensei!-. Otra vez se escuchaba la chillona voz de la fastidiosa chica del cabello verde.- ¿Por qué se le llama teorema de Pitágoras?-. En ese instante todos los presentes dieron un pesado suspiro.

-Ya te lo dije, Gurin-san, el autor del teorema se llamaba Pitágoras-. Decía Reina Nana, la profesora de la clase.

-¿Y quién era ese?- Ahí lanzó otra pregunta

\- Un matemático

-¿Y por qué tenía que ser un triángulo rectángulo? ¿No podría ser isósceles o…?

-¡Joder! ¡Midori Gurin! ¡Otra pregunta más y te vas con la Consejera!

-Dios mío… ¿Es que esta niña lo único que hace es hacer preguntas?-. Reclamaba la colorina desde su escritorio mientras masajeaba sus sienes con los dedos. Luego de unos minutos, abrió un libro de Transformaciones Isométricas, pues la clase le importaba un pepino en ese momento, pero las preguntas de Midori la ponían irritable a tal punto de perder la paciencia y tirar el libro contra la pared. Pero en ese momento se dedicó a escuchar otra pregunta de la peliverde, la cual, no sabe por qué, pero escuchó muy atentamente…

-¿Y por qué Joselito no tiene amigos?-. Decía incrédulamente Midori

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con geometría?!-. Gritaba la profesora, más que fastidiada.

-No mucho…pero… ¿no cree que es triste que esté siempre solo en su habitación apilando cubos?

-¡SUFICIENTE GURIN! ¡A LA OFICINA DE LA CONSEJERA! ¡AHORA!-. Vociferaba furiosa la maestra, que tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor y casi se llegaba a incendiar.

Eso la hizo pensar a la de lentes, en este caso ella sería Joselito, sola en ese salón, apilando los cubos, que serían los chismes, las fotos y todo el dinero que ganaba diariamente… se dio cuenta que no tenía amigos, era una sociópata antisocial. Claro, lo de sociópata lo tenía presente y le daba igual, lo mismo pensaría de la palabra "antisocial", si no fuera por culpa de Gurin-san y su estúpida pregunta… sí, eso era, una estúpida pregunta… o eso quería pensar, porque… hasta una sociópata como ella necesitaba amigos, y lo más cercano a ello era Ayano Aishi, tal vez solo eran "aliadas", pero no costaba intentar ¿cierto?

Así que tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje de texto a Yan-chan, con la esperanza de que fuera respondido:

" _Hola"_

* * *

 _CarolTom-sama reportándose_

Bueno, eso es todo, perdón si es muy corto (o largo, no sé) pero es primer capítulo así que bueeh

Tuve que editarlo, son detalles no más, nota mental: No confiar en word

Comenten si les gusto, sigan la historia y hasta la siguiente mis querubines ;3


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Qué quieres?

Hola mis querubines, aquí les traigo otro cap de esta historia :3

Gracias a Shokko Jade por su review, me animó a escribir :,)

Por cierto ¿alguien sabe si al editar capitulos hay que resubirlos o algo así?, es que el primero lo edité pero no se ve en la historia

Elena: Te pasa por retrasada

¡Callate! Como si tu supieras ¬¬

Aclaraciones:

 _\- blablabla:_ Mensaje de texto

" _BLABLLLABL" :_ Pensamiento

Bueno ahora sin más empecemos

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué quieres?

 _-Hola_

 _-Si quieres más fotos de panties, ya las he mandado todas_

 _-Sólo quería conversar_

 _-Emm...¿Ok?_

 _-¿Y cómo vas con tu Sempai?_

 _-Como siempre..._

 _-¿Te tachó de su lista de candidatas?_

 _-¡¿Qué?!¡No!¡Estamos progresando!_

 _-Claro...voy a hacer como que te creo_

 _-¡Se supone que debes ayudarme!_

 _-Lo hago, solo que me importa poco y nada tu Sempai_

 _-Deberías conseguirte a alguien_

 _-Esas no son mis prioridades, por cierto ¿Qué haces?_

 _-En clases_

 _-Ah, ok, yo que tú me concentro_

 _-¿No estás en clases tú también?_

 _-Mi caso en especial, niña_

 _-Ah, ok_

Esa pequeña conversación la hizo sentir bien, como que era una adolescente normal con amigos, redes sociales y demás... pero claro, solo fue un efímero momento, pues sólo tuvo que mirar a su alrededor. Una adolescente normal no tiene clases "especiales", ni un negocio ilegal para estudiantes desesperados, o contactos con criminales y menos mantener su identidad oculta. No, ella no era una colegiala normal, ni siquiera era colegiala si analizamos la situación, si es que se le puede llamar "humana" a la chica, y debía admitirlo. Ella lo tenía claro, siempre lo tuvo, desde pequeña, primero matando bichos y luego haciendo sufrir a sus compañeros de manera psicológica, para peor no dejaba huellas, pues las maestras no les creían a los afectados, no se sentía mal, igual que la chica sin emociones.

La colorina era solitaria, hasta un ermitaño sentiría pena por ella. Sin pararse de su silla abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó unos álbunes de fotos escolares. Se veía una niña de cabello rojo, corto y lentes, con una bufanda rosa pastel, pues era invierno. Estaba junto con su curso en el jardín, mimetizándose entre los niños haciendo muecas. A medida que la adolescente ojeaba las páginas se veía más distante entre sus compañeros, primero entre un grupo de infantes, luego con un niño más bajo y tímido que ella, con cabello color añil y desordenado, pero ambos con una sonrisa. Después ella estaba al lado de la maestra y casi al final se situaba alejada de su curso. La chica se preguntaba ¿cuándo llegó a esto?¿acaso se creía muy inteligente?¿o los demás eran tontos?...¿o quizás sabía que le hacía daño a la gente?. Claro, todo esto no le importaría si no fuera por la "Miss Clod", pero no se puede volver ya al pasado...aunque...podría arreglar su futuro ¿no?.

 _-Hey_

 _-Oye si sigues así me van a quitar el teléfono_

 _-Es importante_

 _-¿De qué se trata?_

 _-Ha llegado una nueva rival_

 _-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Tan rápido?!¡Ni siquiera he sacado del camino a la otra!_

 _-No te preocupes, no está necesariamente detrás de tu Sempai_

 _-¿Ah no?¿Entonces de quién?_

 _-Eso te lo diré en otro momento_

 _-..._

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _-Que nos reunamos_

 _-¿No era que tu identidad era preciada?_

 _-Sí, por eso nos reuniremos en tu casa_

 _-¿Perdón? Te estás invitando sola_

 _-¿Quieres que te diga todo?_

 _-Vale, ya, cuando y a que hora_

 _-Hoy a las 18:00_

 _-Ok_

Y así sin querer se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro a la de lentes. Al fin tendría un par de horas para sentirse como una chica normal. Pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó unos golpes y gritos que venían desde la ventana que mira hacia el pasillo.

-¡Oye!¡Sal de ahí y deja de salirte de tu rutina de juego!

* * *

 _CarolTom-sama reportándose_

Bueno y ese fue el cap de hoy, ojalá les haya gustado ^-^.

Seguro se preguntarán DONDE ESTA MI YURI o DONDE ESTA MI YAOI, tranquilas chicas ya vendrá luego.

Por cierto "Miss Clod" es Midori, es que de tanto ver a Peridot decir Cristal Clods se me ocurrió XD

Bueno, dejen sus reviews que no hacen daño, y hasta la siguiente mis querubines ;3


	3. Chapter 3: ¡¿De qué juego hablas!

Hola mis querubines :3, aquí otro cap de esta historia.

Elena: Por cierto gracias a los que pusieron sus reviews, vemos que les está gustando

OMG!ACABAS DE SER AMABLE!

Elena: Tengo mis derechos, ¿vale? ¬¬

Bueno, ahora sin más, comencemos con el capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 3:¡¿De qué juego hablas?!

Info-chan al escuchar esos gritos s dirigió a la ventana sin pararse de su silla de escritorio. Luego abrió unos centímetros la cortina y vio esos reconocidos cabellos verdes.

-No puede ser- suspiró fastidiada. Al otro lado de la ventana estaba Gurin-san, la chica que tanto le desagradaba.

-¿A qué viniste? Te diré que no hay nada que ver aquí

-¡Claaaro!¡Ahora te pones a actuar!¡Si YandereDev supiera que te sales del papel te borraría instantáneamente!

-¡¿Yandere-quién?!¡¿De qué juego hablas, niña loca?!

-¡El debug-build que está haciendo Devpai!¡¿Cómo no lo conoces?!¡Tú deberías agradecerle por tu existencia!

-¡¿Eeeehh?!¡¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?!

 _-Agh, no voy a discutir con una niña tonta-_ Pensaba la chica tecnomaniaca mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su escritorio y se escuchaban gritos de la peliverde. Es lo que hace con todos, primero "conversa" algo con ellos, si no es de su interés, se da vuelta al escritorio y los ignora hasta que se aburran y se vallan.

-¡Oye!¡No me ignores!Claro...¡que más se puede esperar de una sociópata, antisocial, cobarde y débil!

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste, niña estúpida?!-Esta vez la frase la irritó casi por completo, no le importaba que le dijeran "sociópata antisocial", pero "cobarde y débil", jamás.

-¡Tal vez sea estúpida, pero al menos soy normal!-Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Ahora sí ya te pasaste!-La colorina se paró de su silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana con un aura oscura, "frente a frente" con la peliverde.-Tú no sabes quién soy...claro, eres tan tonta que ni siquiera sabes en el lugar en que estás, no sabes que puedo hacerte imposible la vida, tanto que no te bastará con cambiarte de escuela, ni salir del país, todo tu periodo escolar sería un asco, al igual que tu estado social y romántico, terminarías drogada en la calle sin la más mínima pizca de cordura si te metes conmigo, cabe mencionar que tengo contactos con criminales.

\- Es difícil creerlo de alguien que esconde su rostro y está sola en una sala-Eso es cierto, y le afectó de una manera a la de lentes, pero no iba a perder la batalla, no de esa forma.

-¿Así que quieres creerlo?-Su sonrisa maliciosa brillaba, era lo único que veía la menor a través de la ventana, incluso llegó a tener un poco de miedo.

-Sí...¿cómo podrías demostrarlo?-decía la ojiverde, temerosa pero desafiante.

-No sé, dímelo tú

-¿Te parece en mi casa esta noche?

-¿A qué hora?

-A las 20:00- Eso le daría sólo dos horas para pasar el rato con Ayano, pero...mejor eso que nada. Aún así parecía que la invitara a una pijamada o algo parecido.

-Ok, te veré allá

Gurin-san se retiró a la oficina de la Consejera, dónde debió estar hace rato, pero sonó el timbre así que ya no importa...no ahora.

-Así que a las 20:00

* * *

 _CarolTom-sama reportándose_

Bueeeeno, y eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado ^^

Elena: Recuerden dejar sus reviews, así sabremos si le gusta

Por cierto, quiero empezar otros fanfics así que estas son las opciones:

-Kuroshitsuji

-Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist

-Undertale

-South Park/Vocaloid:Segunda temporada

-Pom Gest Wfi

-Kamisama Hajimemashita

-FNAF, pizzería común o algun AU

-FNAFHS

Ouran Host Club Highschool

-Pokémon

Esas son las principales y la mayoría tendría Ocs, como Elena

Elena: Elijan South Park ¡Así me hago famosa!

Déjalos elegir, Ele, ah y última cosa, ¿Alguien podría hacer una portada para el fic? es que seguro me demoro meses haciéndola D:

Bueno, hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	4. Chapter 4: La casa de Ayano

Hola mis querubines :3, hoy traemos nuevo capi

Gracias a to que han apoyado esta historia, lo del nuevo fic, habrá tiempo hasta que reciba unos 5 comentarios más, pueden proponer otros temas también.

Bueno, ahora sin más, comencemos con el capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 4: La casa de Ayano

 _3:30 pm_

Las clases han terminado y todos están saliendo de sus salones, algunos hacia sus casilleros, otros a sus clubes.

 _3:35 pm_

Shin Higaku pasó a su casillero por materiales para el Club de Ocultismo. Una foto cayó de ahí y el chico la recogió, se veía a él de pequeño con una niña.

-Algún día, Aoki...

 _3:36 pm_

Budo Masuta observaba de lejos a un chico de cabello color añil, se veía nostálgico, algo que le encantaba de él.

-Heh... que adorable se ve.

 _3:40 pm_

Todos están en sus respectivos clubes.

 _4:00 pm_

El resto de los estudiantes se va a casa.

 _4:30 pm_

Info-chan se va a casa, pasando desapercibida entre los estudiantes.

 _5.00 pm_

La colorina llegó a su hogar, sólo le quedaba una hora para prepararse, pero era más que suficiente. Se duchó con agua bien caliente, eligió su tenida que eran unos pantalones azul oscuros, una polera blanca, una chamarra roja y unas botas cafés hasta abajo de la rodilla. Luego de eso comió un poco del almuerzo que preparó su padre, lo menos que podía hacer por ella, mientras pensaba que diablos le iba a decir a Ayano, pues lo de la rival era una excusa para juntarse en su casa.¿Qué le iba a decir?¿Acaso le mentiría de nuevo?, eso no era buena idea, si quería comenzar una "amistad" con la azabache a base de mentiras, terminaría mal. No le quedaba más que delatar a alguien, pero ¿a quién?...quizás tendría que darle información adelantada, aunque sería como contarle el final de un libro. Bueno, seguro lo pensaría en el camino, pues ya estaba saliendo de su casa.

 _5:35 pm_

La adolescente iba en el Metro de Japón, aún pensando, con la cabeza hecha humos, cuando una voz chillona interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

-¡Oye onii-chan!¡No me dejes atrás!- Sí, era quién creía, Taro Yamada, el estúpido Senpai junto con su estridente hermana. Y para su suerte, los hermanos se sentaron al lado suyo.

-Hanako, por favor baja el volumen- decía el chico- Disculpa a mi hermana, ella no suele hacerlo...- se disculpaba

-No te preocupes, no importa- mintió la de lentes, si no tuviera decencia, ya hubiera dejado inconsciente a la niña de coletas.

-Onii...tengo habre- decía la no tan pequeña Hanako con voz suplicante.

-Tranquila, ya llegaremos- respondía su hermano. Estaba cansado y obviamente la colorina lo notó.

-Toma- dijo Info-chan mientras sacaba, de quién sabe dónde, un paquete de galletas y se las entregaba a la menor.

-¡¿Enserio?!¡Gracias!- gritó con ojos de estrella, literalmente, la de coletas.

-¡No Hanako!¡Eso es descortés!- le reprochaba Taro.

-Insisto, que las tome, ¿no tiene hambre?

-¡Gracias!- volvió a decir la pequeña. El resto del trayecto la tecnomaniaca y el chico conversaban de temas triviales, aunque este último no entendía las brillantes analogías de la chica, pero trataba de embalarce en el tema. Hanako molestaba de vez en cuando a su hermano y hubo un comentario que le llamó la atención a la sociópata.

-¿Cierto que nunca tendrás novia, onii-chan?

\- No digas eso, Hanako- dijo avergonzado el azabache.

"¡Ding!¡ding!¡ding!", sonó en la cabeza de la de lentes, encontró la excusa que buscaba. Encontró a la rival perfecta.

Llegó a su parada y se despidió de los hermanos, caminó directo a la casa de Ayano. Al llegar miró el reloj de su teléfono.

 _6:00 pm_

Iba muy puntual.

Dudó si tocar el timbre o no.

Al final lo tocó igual.

Ayano Aishi abrió la puerta y la observó con ojos de plato, luego la invitó a entrar.

Le dijo que se sentara y le ofreció café junto a algo para comer, la colorina aceptó. La azabache dio inicio a la conversación.

\- No pensaba que fueras...

-¿Una nerd?- la interrumpió

-Bueno...sí

-Por algo te ayudo, ¿no?

Hubo un silencio incómodo y, otra vez, Ayano continuó.

-Y...la rival, ¿quién es?

-Hanako, la hermana de tu Senpai

-Osea que...

.-No es lo que piensas, no es una relación incestuosa, solamente ama muuucho a su hermano y no quiere que consiga novia. Ella quiere TODA su atención-. Terminó, dando énfasis a la palabra "toda".

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho por teléfono

-Le quitaría el suspenso

Silencio...otra vez

-Y...¿qué quieres hacer?

-No sé, dime tú

-¿Te parece un recorrido por mi casa?

-Emm...vale

Así debutó el recorrido, la cocina, el baño, los pasillos, el comedor, Yan-chan le mostraba cada habitación, mientras que la de lentes llevaba una expresión neutra. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de la anfitriona, recién habló.

-Tu casa es bonita- soltó al aire, lo cuál provocó un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de la otra. La colorina recorría la habitación, un televisor, consola de juegos, mangas, un diario mural con fotos del Senpai...todo normal, se detuvo al ver un marco de fotos tapado por una tela. La examinó con detalle, se veía a la azabache de pequeña, con una mujer muy parecida a ella, que seguro sería su madre, y un hombre que se parecía considencialmente al pobre chico del metro, quién tal ves era su padre.

-¿Son tus padres?- preguntó la sociópata.

-Sí, están de viaje- respondió la azabache.

-¿Y te llevas bien con ellos?

-Emm...sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Deberías aprovechar tu relación con tus padres, yo me llevo horrible con ellos, en especial con mi papá. Peleamos a menudo mientras que mi mamá llora en su dormitorio, por eso trato de evitar el contacto con ellos, pero claro, a veces es imposible...

-Wow, debe ser difícil

-La verdad ya estoy acostumbrada, así que no me importa, personas como mi padre son un libro abierto

-Todos son un libro abierto para ti

-Heh...- la colorina sonrió al escuchar eso, obviamente sabía todo sobre todos, y no se avergonzaba de ello.

Luego de eso comenzaron a hablar con una taza de café, conociéndose una a la otra por un buen rato, pero a la de lentes le pilló la hora.

 _7:45 pm_

-Me tengo que ir- decía- No comentes sobre esto con nadie, ¿vale?

-Ok- respondió la azabache, quién la acompaño a la puerta.

-Bueno... fue agradable pasar el tiempo aquí...c-cont-tigo- dijo la de lentes, sonrojada a tal grado que se mimetizaba con el color de su cabello.

-Aaamm...ok...igual-dijo Ayano igual de sonrojada.

-Bueno...adios- habló mientras se alejaba por la acera, por suerte, la casa de Midori quedaba a tres cuadras.

* * *

 _CarolTom-sama reportándose_

Y ese fue el cap de hoy!

Espero que halla quedado más largo, porque están muy cortos, lo sé -_-

Elena: Word y su cuaderno se pusieron de acuerdo para estafarnos

Exacto, tú lo haz dicho, Ele.

ACLARACIONES

Tal como leyeron en el capítulo anterior, Midori tiene el poder de la cuarta pared, es un truco para darle humor a la historia.

Sé que Imouto, Hanako, se va de viaje y después regresa, que se yo, pero preferí ponerla a ella que a Osana, sinceramente me cae mal.

Elena: Bueno, como saben dejen sus reviews y sugerencias...

Y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	5. Chapter 5: Casa de Midori

Hola mis querubines ;3, aquí otro cap de este fic.Sé que me demoré, pero me fuí de viaje dos semanas y no tenía internet. Además, ¡no recibí ningún review!

Elena: Entonces se puso neurótica y nunca supimos si les gustó o no, así que se deprimió

No me deprimí, solo me preocupé.

Antes que nada:

"blah blah": Pensamientos

-blah BLAH blah": Palabras en énfasis

 _"blah blah"_ : Mensaje de texto, Flashback

Ahora sin más, comenzemos con el capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 5: Casa de Midori

 _8:00 pm_

El timbre sonó desde la casa de Midori. La colorina* ahora enfrentaría a quien tanto le fastidiaba... o eso creía.

La peliverde abrió la puerta y observó a la de lentes de pies a cabeza con una cara neutra del tamaño de un buque.

-Hola, pasa- dijo, se dio media vuelta y caminó a la cocina.

"Además de tonta, descortés", pensaba la tecnomaniaca. Mientras tanto recorría el living**, o eso iba a hacer hasta que la peliverde volvió con galletas en un plato.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó Midori con una sonrisa.

-Emmm...claro- contestó la sociópata algo dudosa, mientras sacaba una galleta del plato.

-Siéntate- le dijo la otra, y eso hicieron ambas. Tendrían que hablar de algo, ¿no?.

-Tú, entremedio de tus gritos dijiste algo sobre un juego- comenzó la de lentes- sobre un tal Yandere no se quién y una rutina, ¿o me equivoco?

-Primero, es YandereDev- se defendía la ojiverde- segundo, más respeto porque es tu creador, y tercero, es la rutina de la cual TÚ te saliste.

-Ok...¿Y cuál es, supuesta mente, mi rutina?

-Estar sentada todo el día delante de tu computadora, por supuesto- decía la menor, mientras que la otra le caía una gota en la sien, pues, técnicamente, es lo que hace todos los días.

-Oye, no es lo único que hago ¿sabes?, tal vez no lo parezca, pero tengo vida- replicó ofendida la de lentes.

-¿Ah si?¿Y qué más haces, señorita productiva?

-Yo...hago muñecas francesas***...- dijo avergonzada, seguro sería la vergüenza mañana.

-¡Wow!¡¿Enserio?!¡Genial!¡Debes tener muchas!- vociferaba la ojiverde con ojos de estrella. Si algo que Info-chan odiaba de Midori, era lo gritona*^que era.

-Bueno... no es que tenga muchas... sólo tengo una, o al menos está hecha hasta la cintura...¿Y qué te gusta hacer a ti?

\- Me gusta el anime, los videojuegos y ver videos de gente estúpida en Youtube.

"¿Qué no le basta con verse a ella misma?". A este paso no se lograría nada en la visita, pero recordó una las conversaciones que tuvo hoy con Ayano.

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Así que...¿es difícil ser normal?- dijo la de lentes_

 _-No, basta con ver vídeos de gente tonta en internet- continuaba la azabache._

 _-Heh, yo no necesito entrar en internet para verlo_

 _-¿Lo dices por Gurin?_

 _-No solo ella, el resto en general_

 _*Fin Flashback*_

Info-chan le echaba un ojo a su alrededor, tenía ganas de recorrer la casa, y como si le hubieran leído la mente, la peliverde se lo propuso:

-¿Quieres recorrer la casa?

-¡Ah!...emmm...ok- respondió la sociópata, algo sorprendida.

El tour no fue diferente al de la casa de Ayano, de hecho, sus hogares eran parecidos, salvo por ciertos detalles, como una roca sobre una mesa que tenía escrito "Pushie" encima.*^^

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó curiosa la colorina.

\- Es la roca mascota de mi hermano, siempre se le olvida alimentarla y yo tengo que tomar la responsabilidad- respondió Midori.

-¿Quién diablos tiene una roca como mascota?- pensó Info-chan en voz alta, pero al darse cuenta, ya era tarde. Esperó regaños de la peliverde, o un golpe, pero en vez de eso escuchó una pequeña risa.

-Sí, ese es mi hermano, es algo estúpido

"Más estúpido es quien la alimenta" pensó la mayor con una gota en la sien. El recorrido siguió hasta la habitación de la anfitriona, ahí todo, literalmente TODO era verde, de diferentes gamas, la pared, la cama, la alfombra, hasta la ampolleta^^^ iluminaba la recámara con luz verde. Uno se preguntaba cómo diablos Gurin veía con esa luz. A la colorina se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo que con Ayano, ya que al parecer no se llegaría a ningún enfrentamiento.

-Gurin, ¿te llevas bien con tus padres?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

\- La verdad no, con mi padre peleo todo el tiempo mientras que mi madre se esconde, no he recibido nada de él desde 4° de primaria- decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero...¿cómo puedes estar tan calmada con eso?- primera pregunta estúpida.

-Recuerda que soy una sociópata, estoy diagnosticada desde los siete años.

-¿Y no te afecta?- segunda pregunta estúpida.

-Noo- respondió algo fastidiada, pero sólo eran las primeras preguntas tontas de la tarde, así que podía aguantar unas cuantas más.

-¿Y nunca has pensado que podrías cambiar eso?Osea...¿ser una persona normal?- preguntaba preocupada la peliverde.

-No- mintió la otra, de hecho sí, lo había pensado varias veces, y se lo tomó en serio esta mañana.

-¿Al menos tienes alguna persona especial en tu vida?- preguntó de nuevo Midori, cansada de tanta negatividad.

-¿Y para qué? No necesito a nadie-respondió la sociópata viendo que esto se convertiría en una pelea.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, realmente algo que Info-chan odiaría desde ese día serían los silencios incómodos. La menor pensaba si lanzar otra pregunta o no, al final su pasión la venció.

-Pero...si tuvieras a alguien especial...¿cambiarías por esa persona?

-Suficiente, me voy de aquí-dijo la colorina cabreada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Oye!¡Espera!- la menor la seguía.

-Tengo cosas que hacer ¿vale?- la de lentes ya estaba abriendo la puerta principal.

-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer?!¡¿Fabricar muñequitas o que te absorba la computadora?!

-Adiós Gurin, linda casa- hizo una pausa- y lindo atuendo- susurró esto último y se fue.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

Dos chicas estaban apoyadas en ella.

Midori Gurin desde adentro.

E Info-chan desde afuera.

 _10:30 pm_

La colorina al fin entró a su casa, había tenido un día agotador, no quería hablar con nadie más hoy, pero, para ponerle la cereza al pastel, su padre la estaba esperando en el comedor.

-¿Dónde estabas?-. No, ni siquiera un "hola", enseguida comenzó a interrogarla agresivamente.

-Eso no te incumbe- atacó la tecnomaniaca, de la misma forma agresiva que su padre.

-Si me incumbe, porque soy tu padre- contraatacó el otro. El padre de Info-chan era un hombre alto y serio, cabello corto color rojo igual que su hija, unos ojos negros y crueles, delante de ellos tenía unos lentes con marco del mismo color y una barba bastante disimulada. Siempre usaba una camisa blanca manga corta y unos pantalones de terno negro.

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?- se defendía la sociópata

-¿Y desde cuándo que tú sales sin permiso?

-Desde que me apartaste de tu vida

-Responde a mi pregunta, maldita sea- su padre ya se estaba enojando.

-Estaba en la casa de una compañera, no hay que ser tan grosero- la chica sabía que ganaría la pelea, como todas, aún así mantuvo su expresión seria.

-¿Y qué carajos hacías ahí?- esa fue una pregunta ridícula, por lo menos para la adolescente- Tú nunca te juntas con nadie, ¿qué carajos hacías?

-Tranquilo, ni que fuera una cita, sólo fui por un proyecto escolar- respondía de lo más calmada.

-Sabes que dudamos de tu sexualidad desde que tu amigo se fue de la primaria

-¿En serio?¿No se te ocurre un comentario más machista? Que haya usado pantalones en la primaria no me hace lesbiana.

-Ya te estás pasando de la raya, niña malcriada- el hombre se paró de su silla, ya enfadadísimo.

-¿Acaso te molesta que tenga la razón?- a la chica se le escapó una sonrisa altiva.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor paras esta mierda tuya de faltarme el respeto?!¡No es normal que seas una sociópata!-. Su padre estaba colérico, y lo que dijo hizo que la de lentes se enfadara también.

-¡¿Y por qué TÚ no paras esta mierda tuya de fingir que yo soy la mala del cuento?!¡Sabes que soy así por TÚ CULPA!¡TÚ me abandonaste apenas me diagnosticaron de sociópata!

El silencio reinó en la sala. El hombre hubiera preferido que su hija lo abrazara, pero sabía que no ocurriría, pensaba que la niña que lo creía su héroe hace tantos años atrás había desaparecido por completo. Sólo se dignó a retirarse a su habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-Por cierto, mejor cuídate, porque hay alguien que se preocupa por ti*^*

-Ja, no me hagas reír, ¿acaso tú lo haces?

-Tal vez yo no, pero tu madre sí- entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

La colorina se quedó en el lugar unos minutos para escuchar lo poco que se oía desde esa habitación, aunque no se escuchaba mucho.

-"¿Pudiste hablar con ella?"

-"Es imposible, siempre tiene la última palabra"

-"Si le gritas así no ayudas mucho ¿sabes?"

-"Agh, ¿por qué siempre tienes que defenderla?"

Luego de eso se fue a su recámara, no tenía ganas de celebrar su victoria, o de meterse a internet, tenía ganas de llorar, por primera vez en años. Pero no, no iba a demostrar debilidad ahora, así que trató de pensar en las pocas cosas buenas del día de hoy, como el atuendo de Ayano: una polera manga larga blanca, con unos jeans oscuros que resaltaban su figura y unas ballerinas negras; o el de Midori: una musculosa verde que hacía ver más grande su busto de lo que realmente era, con unos shorts grises, sus medias verdes de siempre y unos botines blancos; pero ni eso la ayudaba. Su teléfono vibró y lo desbloqueó para ver un mensaje:

 _Número desconocido_

 _"Hola_

 _Puede que no te acuerdes de mí, pero soy XXXX XXXXXX, tu amigo de la primaria, suena loco ¿no?, pero después de tanto buscarte, al fin te he encontrado. Juntémonos mañana en el gimnasio, después de todo, nadie va ahí. A las 7:30 am_

 _Nos vemos luego Aoki"_

Al principio estaba sorprendida.

Luego rompió en un llanto silencioso.

Quería un hombro en ese momento, pero sólo tenía su almohada y su teléfono.

Ahí Aoki Kurome se dio cuenta de una cosa:

Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona normal.

* * *

 _CarolTom-sama reportándose_

Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado

ACLARACIONES

*: Sé que no lo expliqué antes, pero colorina es igual a pelirroja

**:Sala de estar

***: Las muñecas de porcelana que no están hechas de porcelana, no sé si me explico :-:

*^:Que grita mucho o habla muy fuerte

*^^: Lo saqué de Undertale, la inocencia de Papyrus y la de Midori son la misma xd

^^^:Foco de la luz :v

*^*: Siii, también lo saqué de Undertale, pero admitan que encajó bien

Esto es más bien un Diccionario, pero es que hay palabras que no se entienden, o son distintas en otros países, así que prefiero explicarlo para que ustedes comprendan ^-^

Elena: Oye, ni que fueran ignorantes

Sólo quiero que comprendan bien, así que cállate.

Bueno, ya saben, dejen sus follows y favorites...

Elena: Dejen sus reviews, que no muerden

Y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	6. Chapter 6: Amigos por siempre

Hola mis querubines :3, aquí otro cap de este fic

Elena: Nos tardamos pero llegamos

Ya saben, la escuela no me deja tiempo. Pronto subiré un nuevo fic de Kuroshitsuji para que estén atentos

Ahora sin más, comencemos con el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Amigos por siempre

 _Jueves 4 de Julio de 201x_

 _7:30 am_

Aoki Kurome, alias "Info-chan", estaba en el escenario del gimnasio esperando al que supuesta mente seria su amigo de la infancia. Estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo recordaba tantas cosas.

 **-o-**

 _Cuando se conocieron_

 _Martes, 6 de Marzo de 19xx_

 _8:00 am_

 _Era el primer día de clases en el Kinder* para Aoki, con 5 años de edad. Se sentó en el último puesto, al lado de la ventana._

 _Todos lo niños murmuraban sobre un nuevo alumno, ya tanto cuchicheo** la estaba cansando. La profesora de párvulo, Reina Nana, anunciaba la llegada del chico nuevo._

 _-Niños, él es xxxx xxxxxx, el alumno nuevo, por favor trátenlo bien, ¿ok?, preséntate, pequeño_

 _-Hola- fue lo único que masculló el chico._

 _-Emm... siéntate al lado de Aoki, la niña colorina- la señaló_

 _El chico se sentó al lado de la niña, quién lo reconoció pero no dijo nada. Era su vecino desde hace un año, aunque sólo lo ha visto un par de veces, de repente le saluda, pero el niño no contesta. Era un chico de cabello añil y desordenado, ojos de un morado vivo, más bajo que ella, siempre mantenía una expresión seria y desinteresada, como si no le preocuparan los demás._

 _-Hola, no sé si te acuerdas de mí, pero soy tu vecina, me llamo Aoki- comenzó la colorina, el niño tardó en responder._

 _-Sí, me acuerdo de tí... soy xxxx_

 _La niña tenía una expresión neutra, pero aún así le estrechó su mano, xxxx correspondió el gesto._

 _-¿Sabes jugar al gato***?- preguntó la de lentes._

 _-Sí_

 _-¿Juguemos?_

 _-Vale_

 _Así pasaron toda la jornada jugando al gato, haciendo preguntas como "¿Qué te gusta hacer?" o "¿quienes son tus padres?", hasta que llegó el final de la jornada._

 ** _-o-_**

Después de tanto esperar, el chico hizo su aparición, se acercó lentamente a la sociópata, poniéndola más nerviosa.

-Hola Aoki

-Hola Shin, no haz cambiado nada

\- Y tú cambiaste mucho

Ambos se miraron, y ambos sabían lo que querían.

Se abrazaron, felices de volverse a ver.

Ellos siempre fueron muy unidos y se apoyaban en todo, Shin era más abierto gracias a Aoki, y ella, que padecía de una sociopatía mínima, actuaba normal gracias a Shin.

Pero hubo una semana en la que Shin no estaba bien.

Un día estaba en el aula.

Al otro día desapareció.

 **-o-**

 _La huída_

 _Era un día Miércoles 3 de Junio, la pequeña Aoki ya tenía siete años, la profesora Reina Nana pasaba la lista._

 _-Izuma Maya_

 _-Presente_

 _-Higaku Shin_

 _Nadie contestó_

 _"Seguro llega tarde, siempre llega tarde", pensó la colorina._

 _Por supuesto, sólo lo pensó._

 _Había pasado una hora y Shin aún no llegaba, le parecía extraño ya que él nunca faltaba a clases, ni siquiera estando enfermo._

 _Así pasó toda la tarde sola._

 _Al día siguiente no nombraron al chico en la lista. La de lentes fue a preguntarle que ocurría con el añil._

 _-Lo siento pequeña, Shin ya no volverá a la escuela_

 _Días después la diagnosticaron con sociopatía leve._

 _Y dos años después de eso era una sociópata grado I_

 ** _-o-_**

Al rato estaban ambos sentados a los pies del escenario.

-Llegaste tarde, diez minutos para ser exacta- masculló la colorina.

-Vamos, no exageres- se reía el añil.

-Siempre llegas tarde

-Y tú siempre llegabas con pantalones

-Y la maestra me regañaba diciendo que no era muy señorita

Se rieron, era bueno recordar los viejos tiempos, pero el rostro de Aoki cambió de alegre a serio.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó la de lentes.

-Trasladaron el trabajo de mi padre a Tokyo y no tenía a nadie para cuidarme

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-No quería preocuparte

-De hecho gracias a eso soy sociópata

Hubo un momento en que nadie dijo nada, el pobre chico se sentía culpable.

-Lo siento

-¿Eh?

-Es mi culpa, gracias a mí eres una sociópata

-No, no es tu culpa...es culpa del hombre con quién vivo- definitivamente, la chica le tenía un gran rencor a su padre.

-Mejor olvídalo... cambiando el tema...¿así que tienes novio?- dijo pícaramente Info-chan.

-¿A-a quién te refieres?- preguntó el añil algo avergonzado.

-Ya sabes...Budo Masuta~-canturreó la otra.

-¡¿Eehh?!¡Eso es mentira!- negó sonrojado.

-Estás sonrojado y lo niegas~

-¡Ese chico está tan desesperado que sólo me persigue!- gritó rojo hasta las orejas.

-No creo que esté desesperado, las chicas están locas por él y tú eres un buen partido- dijo la chica para tratar de calmarlo- Por cierto, ¿cómo me reconociste?

-Ese cabello rojo y los lentes eran obvios de tí, además ayer en la tarde te vi escabulléndote por los pasillos

-Ah... era eso- masculló la tecnomaniaca con una gota en la sien.

El timbre sonó dando anuncio a las clases.

-Será mejor que vallas, no será que llegues tarde, de nuevo

-Tú también debes ir

-Sabes que no voy a clases

-Ok, te veo al rato

-Heh, igual, suerte con tu novio

-¡Joder!¡ que eso no es real!

 _1:10 pm_

La hora del almuerzo, la de lentes estaba sentada en su silla de escritorio cuando escuchó unos golpes en la ventana. Al acercarse reconoció esos cabellos verdes que venían a molestarla. Deja vú.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la mayor fastidiada.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Ves alguna puerta?

-Sólo quería disculparme por lo de ayer, creo que te agobié con mis preguntas y... fue valiente que cumplieras con nuestro acuerdo...yo la verdad no tengo amigos así que...gracias...

La peliverde se iba a ir del lugar pero de la nada se abrió la puerta del salón de al lado y se vió el rostro de Info-chan.

-Pasa

Entraron ambas al salón y la mayor le ofreció la silla a la otra, esta última dudando si debió entrar o no.

-Así que viniste a arrodillarte ante mí- soltó altivamente la colorina.

-No me arrodillo, sólo vengo a disculparme- se molestó la ojiverde.

-Era una broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho

Silencio incómodo, por segunda vez en el día.

-Agh...- se quejó la mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Odio los silencios incómodos

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde ayer

-Ah...- la chica fanática de los mensajes se sentía culpable por eso, pero en realidad, era una serie de cosas que le ocurrieron a la sociópata ayer.

-Necesito saber algo- emitió esta.

-Dime

-¿Quién es EXACTAMENTE YandereDev?¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí?¿Cuál es el juego que supuesta mente estamos jugando?

La menor no sabía que decir, sólo le entregó su teléfono a la tecnomaniaca con la cabeza gacha, mientra que la otra, confundida, lo recibió.

-Todo está aquí- masculló.

La colorina desbloqueó el teléfono y se encontró con una página de blog llamada "Yandere Simulator", la leyó y examinó con detalle, tenía la información de prácticamente toda la escuela, también sucesos que ocurrirían en las próximas nueve semanas, como un diario del futuro, pero la única explicación lógica para esto era que este tipo es un acosador. Aún no creía que Midori siguiera esta página, pero conociéndola, era posible.

-¿Y YandereDev hizo esto?

-No sólo eso, creó el juego, NOS CREÓ a todos nosotros...

Ahora Info-chan lo entendía todo... bueno, casi.

-¿Gracias a esto sabes todo sobre mí?

-No sé todo sobre ti...por ejemplo... no sé tu nombre real...

-De seguro es un acosador

-¿Y cómo explicas los hechos de las próximas semanas?

-Un acosador que se cree adivino

-Eres una idiota

-La idiota eres tú por creer en estas cosas

Otro silencio incómodo. Duró bastante tiempo hasta que la peliverde anunció que debía irse, obviamente la sociópata le abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla enunció:

-Me llamo Aoki, Kurome Aoki

-Heh... bonito nombre

-Adiós, Gurin-san- y cerró la puerta.

* * *

 _CarolTom-sama reportándose_

Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado :3

Elena: Recuerden que pronto subiremos Kuroshitsuji, un nuevo fic

Sí, está casi terminado.

Elena: Ese Sebastián es mío *babea como fangirl*

¡Quédate con tu sepsy demonio! Yo me quedo con mi sensualón Alois *p*

ACLARACIONES

*: Pàrvulo o jardín de niños

**: Susurros, chismorreo, murmureos

***: Tres en raya

Sé que la sociopatía no tiene cura, tratamiento y que se nace con ella, pero se puede controlar por parte de otra persona, total esto es ficción

Este capítulo me costó escribirlo, no se qué carajos le pasa a mi compu

Elena: Bueno, favoriteen, sigan la historia...

Dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	7. Chapter 7: Último favor

Hola mis querubines :3, aquí otro cap de este fic

Elena: JODER, ESTÁS VIVA

No me jodas wey, nada más no tenía inspiración

Elena: Ay sí tú, te obsesionaste con Kuroshitsuji y dejaste este abandonado

Cállate, tú te obsesionaste con Sebastián, ¡copia barata de Grell!

Elena: ¡Yo soy soy la copia barata de nadie!¡CARAJO!

Eres MI copia barata

*sin comentarios*

Bueno, ahora sin más, comencemos

* * *

Capítulo 7: Último favor

 _Viernes, 25 de Julio del 201x_

 _Casa de Aoki, antes de la escuela_

-¡Me voy!- gritó la colorina en la puerta de su casa, sabiendo que nadie contestaría.

-¡Que te vaya bien, hija!- habló la voz de su madre, cosa que le sorprendió, no la escuchaba hace semanas, incluso la mujer se acercaba a ella para despedirse.

-Mamá, tú...-no pudo terminar la frase, su madre le besó en la mejilla, quedó algo avergonzada, la chica no acostumbraba a estas muestras de afecto.

-Sólo quería despedirme de ti, por esta vez- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, pero luego comenzó a ahogarse, la sociópata la sujetó rápidamente sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-¡Mamá!¡JODER!- la llevó inmediatamente a su cama.

En estas últimas semanas su madre ha tenido una gran gripe, el doctor le recomendó que no se levantara de la cama, pero no le ha hecho mucho caso que digamos. Ella está sola todo el tiempo, su esposo en la oficina y su hija en la escuela, trabajando, también, no le gustaba estar sola y no hacer nada.

La señora Kurome es una bella mujer de cabello azabache y ojos color vino, los mismos que heredó su pequeña, claro que un poco más claros. Siempre ha sido esforzada con su trabajo de costurera, haciendo lo posible para cuidar a su familia, pero cuando se enteró que su hija era una sociópata, se le partió el alma completamente, por mucho tiempo se preguntó qué hizo mal, si compartía con ella siempre, jugaban juntas, le brindó todo el cariño posible, aunque... quizás no era suficiente. Con el tiempo aceptó a la tecnomaniaca y juró ayudarla en todo lo posible, pero había un problema, **ella no quería su ayuda.**

Aoki siempre se valió por sí misma desde su diagnóstico, nunca fue alguien de muchos amigos que digamos, sólo Shin, aún así, se le veía feliz. Ya siendo adolescente, se enteró de "su negocio", al principio habló con ella, pero esta la ignoró, luego salió su padre con sus métodos bruscos, la mujer por sí trataba que se calmara, sin resultado alguno, pero siempre la ayudaba desde las sombras.

Todas las noches llora preguntándose qué hizo mal, por qué su familia era así, si ¿acaso ella tenía la culpa?, lamentándose porque el amor a su hija **nunca fue suficiente**.

Por esta razón le dio una gripe, el doctor le dijo que tomara sus remedios, se abrigara y no se levantara...bueno, al menos tenía dos de tres.

-El doctor te dijo que no te levantaras- le increpó la de lentes, sentada a su lado en la cama.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada todo el día- le respondió la azabache, algo cohibida.-Dice que... he empeorado...

La chica quedó impactada, el estado de su madre había empeorado, y seguro fue por su culpa, se sentía culpable, sabía que lloraba por las discusiones con su padre, es más, desde que está enferma no ido a su dormitorio a ver cómo está.

-Es mi culpa...¿cierto?- le preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

-Cariño...

-¿Es mi culpa, sí o no?

-Claro que no, querida, es mía por no hacer caso- le hablaba cariñosamente la mujer, acariciándole la espalda.

-Pero gracias a mí enfermaste...mamá yo...- las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- Yo...lo siento...- su madre abrió grandes los ojos, no se supone que se disculpara, o se sintiera culpable.

-Mi amor, esto no es tu culpa, tú tienes una condición y eso...- fue interrumpida por la chica.

-Una condición que quiero cambiar... mira, sé que no voy a dejar de ser sociópata, que es de nacimiento pero...quiero dejar de dañar a las personas que me importan, cómo a ti, a Shin, a Ayano, Midori...

-¿Y a tu padre?- la joven pensó si asentir o no.

-Sí, tal vez

-Es porque te gusta a alguien, ¿no?- la colorina miró inmediatamente a su madre, siempre adivinaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero si le gustaba a alguien, ¿quién era?

-Bueno...tal vez

-Y ese alguien ¿es Shin?

-No me fijaría en esa niñita ni en un millón de años- le respondió algo divertida, la mujer también rió por la respuesta.

-Ok, ok, ¿y puedo saber quién es?

-Es que no sé si...

-Si es una chica no me enojo, sabes que el homofóbico es tu papá

-S-son dos...pero no sé sí...me gustan

-Mmmh, es algo difícil de descifrar- musitó ella con pose pensativo- Lo descifrarás si sigues tu corazón, amor

-No me convencerás con esas estupideces de las películas

-Hablo en serio- le sonrió.- Y es mejor que vayas, vas a llegar tarde

-Sí, bueno...adiós mamá- se despidió mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación, la azabache movía su mano en señal de despedida, también.

 _ **Ahora sí, en la academia**_

Han pasado dos semanas e Info-chan estaba SATURADA, le había sucedido un montón de eventos desafortunadamente romanti-incómodos con ambas chicas, para colmo, todo lo que decía ese maldito blog había sucedido hasta ahora, hoy era el último día de Kizana Sunobu, la presidenta del Club de Drama.

Además, todos los días le llegaban mensajes como: _"Hola, ¿cómo estás?, ¿Estás ocupada?, Necesito ayuda, ¿Quieres salir este fin de semana?, Aquí tienes tu panties, ¿Quieres salir este fin de semana?, Necesito un rumor, SAL CONMIGO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, POR FAVOR"_ , etc, etc, etc. Lo único bueno de esto fue que Ayano se deshizo de Osana Najimi, y no de una buena manera, como ella quería, pero la colorina estaba tan estresada, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Shin trataba de relajarla, pasando el rato juntos o yendo a comer a alguna parte, pero no la ayudaba los suficiente.

¿Alguna idea?

 _"¡Brr!"_ , vibró el teléfono, la sociópata no tenía ganas de ver nada, pero su mano se movió completamente contra su voluntad y tomó el aparato, desbloqueandolo.

-Agh...mano traidora- regañó a su extremidad mientras leía el mensaje, con pereza.

 _"Ayano: Necesito un favor_

 _707-chan*:No molestes, te he estado haciendo favores toda la semana_

 _Ayano:Este es el último que te pido en la semana, por favor_

 _Info:Ok, que quieres_

 _Ayano:Necesito decírtelo en el Info-club_

 _Info:¿Es en serio?_

 _Ayano:Por favor, es urgente_

 _Info:Ok"_

Pasó el rato y la azabache ya estaba al otro lado de la ventanilla, la colorina se acercó sentada en la silla de escritorio, pues no tenía ganas de pararse, le preguntó cuál era el dichoso favor.

-Necesito... que me protejas

-¡¿Que?!- la mayor se confundió completamente, ¿que la proteja?¿eso no lo puede hacer ella?, ¡es una asesina, por dios!.

-La Presidenta me descubrió...- se notaba que la azabache estaba alterada.

-¿Megami Saiko?

-Sí...

-No te preocupes, se le pasará en unos días

-Por favor... te lo pido...

-Eres una yandere y has encubierto bien todos tus crímenes, ¿por qué debería?

-Es que...tengo algo de miedo- eso sorprendió a la de lentes, ¿miedo? ¿por qué?, la menor era una chica casi sin emociones, lo único que puede sentir es amor, ira y odio, pero...¿Miedo?

-Esa no es una razón convincente- cambió por completo su impresión por un semblante serio.

-Agh...así nunca estaré con Sempai- la tecnomaniaca perdió la paciencia, todo lo que ha hecho es hacerle favores a la azabache, claro, al principio era por su beneficio, pero desde ese día, la consideraba una amistad, y lo hacía por eso. Pero, si la azabache no pensaba lo mismo, osea, sólo pensaba en sí misma, lo estaba haciendo en vano...aunque tal vez no era una amistad solamente.

-Sempai, sempai, sempai, ¿es lo único en lo que piensas?, ya sé que es el amor de tu vida, ¿pero no crees que puedes dañar a otras personas por tus acciones?, dime, ¿sabes todo lo que hice por ti?¿cuándo me has devuelto el favor?

-Yo he hecho todo lo que me pides, te envié panties de toda la escuela, te invité a mi casa, ¡y maté a Osana Najimi!

-¡¿Pero sabes lo que ha ocurrido por la obsesión con ese pobre chico?!¡Lo que has hecho no es suficiente para mí, pero para el resto de la gente sí!¡Piensa en ti, tus padres o en mí!- ese último se le escapó por lo enfadada que estaba. Quedó asombrada de sus propias palabras, pero su madre ya se lo había advertido.

-Acaso tú...¿estás celosa?- la pregunta las shockeó a ambas, las palabras se les escapaban de la boca, y lo peor es que Ayano tenía razón, ella estaba celosa, pero...¿de qué exactamente?¿de que no la consideraba su amiga? o...¿acaso le gustaba?.

-Te protegeré de Saiko, pero es lo último que voy a hacer por ti

-Tranquila...ya no te molestaré más...sobre-

-¿Los favores?, considéralos saldados

-Eemm...ok...si necesitas otra cosa...tienes la libertad de pedirla- la menor estaba muy deprimida, la otra se sentía fatal, también, pero prefirió mantener una expresión firme.

-Pero respóndeme, ¿estás segura de que quieres estar con él?

-Bueno...sí

-Dudaste

-Sí, quiero- parecía una confesión, la peor de todas las confesiones, esas que te dejan en claro que no tienes oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo no sabes si será feliz con esa otra persona, porque **dudaba al decirlo.**

-Ok...solo...no te arrepientas- fue como un balde con agua fría para la colorina, no sabía qué pensar ahora. La azabache se dispuso a irse, decepcionada, en verdad esto ya era el colmo para la mayor, sobre todo porque quedó muy confundida, ¿qué es lo que realmente siente por Ayano?¿Y por Midori?¿tendría una chance con alguna de ellas?, no lo sabía, su madre se lo había dicho, pero, ¿qué significa seguir el corazón para ella?.

Por suerte, tenía a su amigo Shin para ayudarla, así que decidió llamarlo.

 _"-¿Aló?_

 _-Shin, necesito hablar contigo_

 _-Wow,¿en serio estás tan loca por mí?_

 _-Hablo en serio, chistosito_

 _-(Risas) Ok, ok, dime_

 _-Te espero aquí, jodido uke_

 _-Vale, voy para allá"_

La chica estaba tan nerviosa, que comenzó a caminar en círculos, esperando a su amigo. Claro, cuando se trata del chisme, él llega rápido.

-¿Whattsapp girl?- saludó este, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de al lado.

-Para tu estupidez y entra- ordenó la tecnomaniaca, malhumorada.

-Uff, parece que a alguien le llegó la regla- bromeó el añil al entrar.

-Yo pensaba que le llegaba a los ukes también

-¡Hey!¡Yo no soy el uke!- se avergonzó.

-¿Ah no?, porque de seme no le llegas ni a los talones

-Para ya, cuéntame- se sentó en la silla de escritorio, la joven estaba parada, recostada en la pared, hablaron un buen rato sobre lo ocurrido hoy, y los días anteriores.

-¿Entonces no sabes lo que sientes por cada una?

-No...estoy muy confundida...

-¿Tanto?- la de lentes asintió con la cabeza-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Por algo te llamé, idiota

-Ah, yo pensé que te me ibas a confesar- dijo el ojimorado divertido.

-Contigo ni en un millón de años- se fastidió ella.

-Mmh...¿qué tal si sales con ellas?

-¡¿Salir?!¡¿Estás loco?!

-Así sabrás lo que sientes

-¡No!

-¿Quieres aclararte o no?

-Agh...lo dice el que tiene a un chico-goma** pegado

-¡Oye!-el añil se sonrojó al instante- No digas eso...el otro día salimos.

-¡Wow!, ¿en serio?- preguntó la chica, asombrada- Heh, seguro te costó mucho aceptar

-Yo...- el muchacho cada vez se ponía más rojo- y-yo se lo pedí...

-¡Doble-wow!¡En serio te gusta!- eso no se lo esperaba del ojimorado.

-¡No me gusta!¡Sólo era para que me dejara en paz!- este era un completo tomate.

-¿Y conseguiste algo?

-No...está más pegote***- el chico escondió su rostro en sus piernas.(En pocas palabras, bolita a medias)

-Admite que te gusta- dijo la sociópata con picardía.

-¡Que no!- ella sólo se burlaba de su sufrimiento.

-Eres un _Tsun-de-re_ \- canturreó.

-¡Para ya!

-Vale, vale...¿y qué pasó ahí?

-N-no quiero seguir hablando del tema- el añil estaba a punto de explotar, la de lentes sabía perfectamente lo que probablemente pudo haber ocurrido, las mejillas, o más bien su cara, lo delataba.

-Osea que pasó algo

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!

-Vamos Shin, cuenta, te conozco

-Yo también, y sé que vas a contar todo, seré el hazme reír de la escuela...

-Bueno, pero si la escuela se entera, no será por mí

-Aish...cómo sea, ¿y con quién saldrás primero?- prefirió cambiar drásticamente el tema antes de que pase a mayores.

La chica miró su teléfono, tenía los contactos de las dos menores. Le mensajeó a una preguntando si podían salir mañana y la receptora aceptó, Shin fue testigo de toda la situación.

-¿Segura que empezarás por ella?

-Sí

 _Sábado, 26 de Julio de 201x_

 _4:00 pm, el parque._

La colorina estaba esperando a "su cita" con su atuendo casual, (véase capítulos anteriores) se sentía muy nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría en ciertas situaciones, pero ¿qué más quería?,¿era su culpa que estuviera confundida con ambas chicas?...bueno, sí...lo era.

Dudó por un momento sobre irse o quedarse, quería irse pero ya era tarde, su cita estaba enfrente de ella, no le quedó otra más que saludarla.

-Hola, Yan-chan

-Hola...¿para qué me llamaste aquí?

-Pasar el rato

-¿No era que no me ibas a ayudar más?

-Tú dijiste que si necesitaba algo tenía la libertad de pedirlo

-Sí, pero...-fue interrumpida.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Bueno...¿tú a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó la azabache, sin idea alguna.

-A donde vayas tú- contestó la otra, ambas se sonrojaron por la respuesta.

-Eemm...vamos al centro...

-Ok

 ** _Mientras tanto, en otra casa lejos de ahí, pero no tanto_**

"¡Ding!¡Dong!", el timbre sonó en la residencia Higaku, Shin fue a abrir la puerta, pero no pensó que se encontraría con "esa persona".

-¡Hola Shin!

-Nope- y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Oh, vamos Shin!¡Ábremee!- era Budo Masuta, el líder del Club de Artes Marciales, el chico que lo ha estado persiguiendo las últimas cuatro semanas, el que todas las tardes le ruega almorzar con él, el que no lo deja hacer sus actividades con tranquilidad, su "acosador", aunque tal vez exageraba, ya que no lo observaba maniaticamente detrás de un árbol todos los días, y no se ponía desquiciado cuando habla con otra chica... o otro chico.

-¡Fuera de mi casa, subnormal!- le gritó el añil, pero sabía que el de cabello grisáceo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, de hecho, el que se rendía siempre era él.

-¡Vamos!¡Ni siquiera sabes para qué vengo!- el mayor era muy insistente.

-¡Seguro que vienes para invitarme a tus salidas cursis!

-¡No es nada cursi!¡Y sólo venía para...!- el muchacho comenzaba a desanimarse- Para salir al nuevo acuario de la ciudad...y hablar sobre la otra vez...- el ojimorado se sorprendió por el comentario y la reacción del otro, o lo que se podía oír- sé cuanto te gustan estas cosas... desde que vivíamos en Tokyo...¿recuerdas?- el menor se rindió y abrió la puerta.

-Esta bien, vamos

-¡Sí!¡Te divertirás, Shin-kun!- el maestro tomó en los brazos al añil y se lo llevó sobre su hombro, mientras este chistaba.

-¡Oye!¡Bájame, carajo!

* * *

Yyyyy...¡eso fue todo por hoy!, espero que les haya gustado :3

Elena se enojó y se fue, así que tendremos otro comentarista para el proximo cap.(Uff que alivio -.-U)

ACLARACIONES

*:Sí, nos pusimos Mistic Messenger, pero admitan que 707 es Info-chan masculino, o el genderbend, si les gusta me avisan :v

**: se les dice a las personas que no se despegan de tu lado

***:pesado, molesto, catete aquí en Chile

Sobre Shin y Budo, voy a dejar que se lo imaginen ustedes, (soy malvada y pervertida 7w7), al final de la serie tendremos un especial de cuatro caps sobre ellos. Quise poner Shin-chan en vez de Shin-kun, pero depués lo confundo con el niñito de la serie xd

¡Esta vez no permitiré los reviews fantasma!¡Pasa algo importante!

*redoble de tambores*

VOTACIÓN

Sí, llegó la hora de que decidan si se Info se queda con Ayano o Midori, tienes estos tres o cuatro caps para decidir, todos y todas deben votar, porque después no quiero que se disguste nadie.

Bueno, sigan la historia, favoriteen, dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	8. Mis disculpas

Hola a todos.

Esta ocasión quiero manifestar mis más sinceras disculpas, y dar por aviso los tantos cambios que se harán a mis fanfics.

Primero, explicaré las razones de mi desaparición.

Mis padres me castigaron porque me mandé una bastante grande, y cuál no desearía especificar puesto a que no me siento muy cómoda haciéndolo, bueno, el hecho está. Luego de eso me fui olvidando de la página, incluso me prometí que no volvería a escribir fanfics, ya que me afectó mucho lo sucedido. El tiempo fue pasando y la escuela me fue consumiendo al final de cuentas.

Ahora, después de com años, recordé su existencia gracias a un milagroso correo, y recordé lo tanto que me gustaba escribir. De hecho, este no fue mi mejor año y me fascinó la idea de volver a escribir.

PERO, me puse a leer los fanfics, y aquí viene el punto dos.

Para empezar, me llegaba a dar sida visual por las frases, actitudes y chistes de animes fanservice que sólo demostraba lo pendeja que estaba a los 13. Después me di cuenta que tampoco tenía una maravillosa redacción, y para terminar, me encontré también con un montón de chistes homofóbicos que daban unas tremendas ganas de golpear a mi yo de 13 años, aunque nunca tuve nada contra ellos.

Y tener esta clase de fanfics, a pesar de ser antiguos, me avergüenza completamente.

Es por eso que he decido reescribir mis fanfics, quitando todos esos chistes de mierda y arreglando esos hoyos argumentales que han quedado. Y la verdad es que yo no me considero feminista, incluso considero que exageran en varios ámbitos (tampoco se les debería considerar feministas), pero esos chistes hasta a mi me llegaban a doler, de seguro ofendió a más de una persona y esa no es la idea.

Así que corregiré estos fanfics y los borraré una vez que sean resubidos, para no dejarlos sin contenido a pesar de todo.

Por eso, reitero mis más sinceras hacia ustedes.


End file.
